


The Way We Are

by Serenity2020



Category: The Good Life | Good Neighbors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity2020/pseuds/Serenity2020
Summary: Set after The Last Posh Frock - Margo wants to get to the bottom of their arguing and Jerry's attention on Barbara.
Relationships: Jerry Leadbetter/Margo Leadbetter
Kudos: 3





	The Way We Are

One thing about Margo Leadbetter - she was full of surprises, thought her husband Jerry. Margo was a force to be reckoned with and whilst it occasionally put Jerry in a difficult situation - like with the mechanics that afternoon - she made things happen. Then tonight, she was the first to accept Tom’s mismatched suit and be proud to be seen with a man who cared more for his wife’s needs than his own. Jerry had admiringly told her, "Margo, you are priceless." a rare compliment.

They had just arrived home after taking the Goods out for dinner so that Barbara could wear her new posh frock. Jerry was aware that he and Margo continually argued, even though Margo didn't see it that way. For Margo, it was a discussion, where she liked to have her say and defend her ground, even if it meant that they disagreed. She would not be silenced. 

She was not too proud to apologise if she was wrong, and she didn't dwell after a disagreement, she had her say and Jerry - or the other person - had theirs. It could be exhausting, but Jerry didn't mind. Unlike other men he knew, who had to try and decipher their wife's true thoughts, Margo was always upfront and she rarely sulked or tried to manipulate a situation. Jerry actually found it very attractive.  


They walked into the house and Jerry took Margo’s coat, “Nightcap, darling?” He offered. 

“Lovely.” She replied, and they went into the drawing room together. Margo sat down on the sofa whilst Jerry fixed their drinks, and then he came and sat next her.

"That was a nice night." he commented.

"Yes."

"Looks like they've all made up."

"Yes."

"Barbara looked good."

"Yes."

Margo was fuming, and for once she was trying to decide how to best tackle this with Jerry, instead of her usual way of directly addressing it.

"Darling, are you alright?" Jerry could sense that Margo was not alright, but he had no idea why she was keeping it in.

"No, Jerry, I am not."

"Well, what is wrong?"

"Do you think that we argue all the time?"

"Oh darling, no!"

"Well, that's what you said and Tom and Barbara's!"

"I didn't mean it exactly - "

"What did you mean?"

"Margo, I like how we are completely upfront with how we feel. I don't want to be a couple that doesn't discuss things. We don’t always agree and people might think that’s arguing. Its how we communicate and I don’t give a damn about if other people would call it an argument or not. It works for us.”

“Would you prefer to be more like Tom and Barbara?”

“No! I would not. Would you?”

“No, but I see how you look at Barbara, how you talk to her. You said tonight that she looked ravishable.”

Jerry felt his face flush, “I was just being nice.”

“No Jerry. I am your wife. I’m not a fool. I pretend not to notice but I do. I notice. Sometimes I think you would prefer to be married to Barbara.”

“That’s not true!”

“Jerry. I’m not sure if you’re lying to yourself or me.” Margo was unusually calm and matter of fact in her tone, not accusing. 

“Oh darling come on, you know I don’t want to be with Barbara.”

“Why Jerry? Because she is married? You want to ravish her.”

“I didn’t say that!”

“You did. You said, ‘you look ravishable.’”

“I just meant she looked nice.”

“So why didn’t you say she looks nice?”

“Oh god if I had have known that it would upset you then I would have said that!”

“Don’t yell at me Jerry. It’s more than one comment tonight. Its your overall behavior towards her. You seem to care more about her than me. You hardly ever compliment me, you are always complimenting Barbara. 'Barbara doesn't spend money'. 'Barbara goes without'. 'Barbara looks cute'. 'Barbara's a good cook'. 'Barbara has a sense of humor'. 'Barbara has a bath with Tom'. And I see how you look at her Jerry, you don’t look at me like that.”

Jerry took a deep breath, he knew it was important how he responded here, because this could really turn into an argument. He put his drink down, and put his hand on Margo's. "Margo, darling, I married you because I love you and I knew that I wanted to spend my life with you. And that has not changed."

Jerry could see Margo's eyes fill with tears. She could be quite a sensitive creature. He continued. "Yes, I can see what you are saying about Barbara. Maybe I shouldn't say what I say. I don't say it because I'm in love with her, or I wish I was married to her. Because I am not and I don't. I just know that Tom can take for granted what Barbara has given up for him, and I want to be kind, I feel sorry for her. I love you Margo, I love everything about you. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else."

A single tear fell down over Margo's cheek and Jerry wiped it away. The feeling of Jerry's finger on her wet cheek was soothing to Margo. She wasn't sure if she quite believed him and she hated behaving like a jealous child. She really loved Jerry with all her heart. He didn't make silly jokes but he could still make her laugh - he was one of the few who knew where her sense of humor was, he was kind and generous, they had the same values and they knew where they were going, they both loved a life of luxury and she did everything that she could to support him. He was a good husband and he didn't mind having a wife who wouldn't be dominated. He didn't take their disagreements to heart and they were completely open with one another.

Margo knew that she was quite plain, she didn't have Barbara's petite figure or sexy eyes. Barbara still looked good in her old, worn, dirty clothes. Margo's fashionable clothing hid her insecurities about her own looks, she was projecting the image she wanted to be - wealthy, cultured and well connected. Margo also knew that she cared too much about how some people viewed her - the people she wanted to impress - and that Tom and Barbara found her interests to be silly and shallow. Even Jerry questioned how much she contributed to their marriage.

"You said once that I only contribute twenty percent to our marriage, did you mean that?" she asked.

"Of course not darling, I was cranky at your spending. Margo, I know that we wouldn't be where we are today if it wasn't for you."

"For me?"

"Darling, you have supported my career, in multiple ways. You never get cranky with me for working late or at home, you always accommodate guests of JJM and you are an amazing and charming hostess. I know I make comments about your spending, and sometimes I mean it, but Margo - I don't know if you know how much your support means to me. I know I said Tom takes Barbara for granted, and I think I take you for granted as well."

"Oh Jerry." Margo felt a rush of all the things she loved about Jerry. Yes, he could be an insensitive beast, but she loved him and she had never wanted to be with anyone else. 

Jerry leaned in and kissed her softly. "You really are priceless. I love you, Margo Leadbetter, and only you."

"I love you too Jerry, very much." Margo leaned into Jerry now, her lips met his and this time they kissed passionately. Margo's arms wound arm his neck and he pulled her close to him. 

"Let's go upstairs." Jerry murmured as he nuzzled into her neck. God, she smelt good and her skin was so warm and soft. He ran a hand over one of her long, lean, smooth legs and gently pulled her on his lap to straddle him. 

“Let’s stay here.” Margo replied sexily as she started to remove his clothes and undo his tie. She kissed his neck and he moaned softly as his own hands tried to free Margo’s dress from her body. He knew she thought she was plain and gangly, it was a self image she had ingrained in herself from her youth. She didn’t see that she was elegant, attractive and very sexy. He was a legs man and he had been fixated on her legs from the beginning. His hand went to an ample breast in a lacy, black bra and he groaned. 

Margo felt with satisfaction and excitement Jerry’s hands on her body. She had always enjoyed their love making, despite her prudish facade, and right at this moment she needed to feel as physically close to him as possible. Before they knew it Margo was stripped down to her bra and Jerry only in his unbuttoned shirt. Their hands were committed to pleasure the other until neither could no longer bear not being connected in the most intimate way possible and then they joined and fulfilled their desires. 

When they were sated Jerry trickled his fingers up and down Margo’s bare back and kissed her shoulder. He then trailed his kisses along her collarbone and up her neck and chin to her lips. They kissed lovingly. 

“You are exceptional Margo.” Jerry told her. 


End file.
